A personal coolant device used down the front of bra pressed against the sternum brings about heat and anxiety relief as well as a feeling of well-being. The aromatic satin pillowettes seen in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are filled with a blend of aromatics and flax seeds which is a perfect conductor of cryogenics. Said invention is a delightful and important personal accessory for females dealing with heat related distress whether from hot flashes, exercise, excessive perspiration related to menopause or body heat surges from post surgery medication withdrawal or any nervous situation. The cold pillowette anchors under the fabric partition between the cups of a bra.
Gel coolant pillowettes as seen in FIG. 1 maintain a longer lasting chill for over an hour once placed down the front of a bra where it is pressed against the sternum or placed on the back of the neck. The cotton fabric covering insulates the gel pack and keeps it from burning the skin. The loop at the top is useful for hanging the device from a necklace to reach other parts of the body. It is also a handy place from where to hang eye glasses, once in position in cleavage. It is an excellent product for all menopausal symptoms like hot flashes and night sweats, panic attacks, facial swelling from Botox injections and stressful situations like public speaking. It is very useful when applied directly to personal regions when experiencing soreness from sex, surgical soreness from labiaplasty, hemorrhoids, milk engorged breasts, prostate cancer surgery soreness and the like.
People who prefer to blot and dab perspiration or reduce surgical swelling and bruising use the hand-held gel pad with the strap as seen in FIG. 4. The fabric covering is generally cotton or a soft absorbent material. The brush attachment on the under side of the device turns it into a grooming device for hot animals. The glamorous marabou feathers glued across the length of the strap makes it an appealing feminine device to hold in the hand and dab on themselves or their pets to relieve local heat and bruising.
When further industrial strength body cooling is required, a gel neck wrap (as seen in FIG. 5.) as worn either alone or in combination with a gel pack in cleavage, is indispensable. It is especially useful when out of doors while working up a sweat when hiking and biking, athletics such as golf and tennis, motorcycle riding, working construction, gardening, cooking, cleaning, BBQ-ing, postal working or for military detail. The insulator feature between the gel pack and the outer layer of fabric reflects sunlight so it stays cold nearly twice as long as without the insulator.
The gel material is made of a polymer and water and is prepackaged in a plastic wrapper so it is not wet. Because it is not wet and the gel crystals are not deposited loosely into the fabric sections, it does not get moldy and sour. The gel packs easily refreeze over and over and never wear out. The freeze point is −2C and the freezer set-up temperature is −9C. They take 30 minutes to freeze and gently thaw in about 2 hours.
Dogs get most of their cooling from evaporation of moisture from the lungs, nose and mouth. They pant when they are hot to capture moisture and get it into the circulatory system. The gel neck wrap temporarily cuts down on hyperventilation needed to cool down a hot dog.